emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party 4
Mario Party 4 is the 14th collab by TheRunawayGuys. Description April 20, 2014 - June 17, 2014 Characters *Emile as Donkey Kong *Tim as Yoshi *Jon as Waluigi Main Boards Toad's Midway Madness #'Waluigi (Jon) - 4 Stars, and 34 Coins' #Peach (AI) - 2 Stars, and 38 Coins #DK (Chugga) - 1 Star, and 145 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star, and 111 Coins'' Shy Guy's Jungle Jam #'Waluigi (Jon) - 4 Stars, and 60 Coins' #DK (Chugga) - 3 Stars, and 118 Coins #Luigi (AI) - 2 Stars, and 36 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 0 Stars, and 38 Coins'' Goomba's Greedy Gala #'Waluigi (Jon) - 4 Stars, and 101 Coins' #Yoshi (NCS) - 4 Stars, and 76 Coins #Daisy (AI) - 3 Stars, and 56 Coins #''DK (Chugga) - 3 Star, and 48 Coins'' Boo's Haunted Bash #'Waluigi (Jon) - 4 Stars, and 13 Coins' #DK (Chugga) - 2 Stars, and 11 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star, and 94 Coins #''Wario (AI) - 1 Star, and 13 Coins'' Koopa's Seaside Soiree #'Waluigi (Jon) - 4 Stars, and 49 Coins' #DK (Chugga) - 4 Stars, and 6 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Stars, and 95 Coins #''Mario (AI) - 2 Stars, and 11 Coins'' Bowser's Gnarly Party #'DK (Chugga) - 3 Stars, and 98 Coins' #Waluigi (Jon) - 2 Stars, and 99 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Stars and 94 Coins #''Peach (AI) - 2 Stars and 25 Coins'' Overall Wins #'Jon - 5' #Chugga - 1 #NCS - 0 #''AI - 0'' Bonus Boards Mega Board Mayhem #'Yoshi (NCS) - 122 Coins' #Daisy (AI) - 100 Coins #Waluigi (Jon) - 87 Coins #''DK (Chugga) - 75 Coins'' Mini Board Mad Dash #'Wario (AI) - 58 Coins' #Yoshi (NCS) - 55 Coins #Waluigi (Jon) - 29 Coins #DK (Chugga) - 25 Coins Overall Wins #'NCS - 1' #AI - 1 #Jon - 0 #''Chugga - 0'' Bonus Stars Mini-Game Star *Emile: 2 *Tim: 0 *Jon: 4 *AI: 0 Coin Star *Emile: 2 *Tim: 3 *Jon: 1 *AI: 0 Happening Star *Emile: 1 *Tim: 2 *Jon: 1 *AI: 3 Memorable Moments *Peach saying "D'oh! I Missed!" *Jon's "luck" in Goomba's Greedy Gala *Daisy giving Jon the victory in Tree Stomp *Chuggaa getting three Happening Spaces in a row in Bowser's Gnarly Party, assisting in his last main board until Pagoda Peak in Mario Party 7. *Jon almost winning every main board (see Trivia). Trivia *Proton Jon almost won on every board in Mario Party 4, but cut short of it by Reversal of Fortune and Chugga getting 3 Happening Spaces in a row. **Considering after the events of the previous game, he decided to try again with Waluigi. Because of this, he decided to keep using Waluigi as a playable character. He would go on to win nine of the thirteen main boards of the next two games, eight of them consecutively. *Emile's win of Bowser's Gnarly Party was the last time he won a main board until Pagoda Peak in Mario Party 7; even the AI has outscored him on that front between 5 and 6. **It is also his last victory as DK, for he had to change characters as DK was removed from the playable roster in 5; due to a certain ProtonJon livestream he chose Daisy as his replacement instead of Toad. He then committed to Toad for Mario Party 7 and was able to win boards again; Emile even admitted he fared better as Toad than as Daisy. ***Getting blanked twice in a row as Daisy might be the main reason Emile committed to his switch to Toad for 7, as he fared the complete opposite of Jon on a new character's second chance. *Mini Board Mad Dash is the first board that the AI won a board, although it was a bonus board. **Mario would go on to take victory on the first main board of Mario Party 5, the only victory by someone other than Tim or Jon between that and the subsequent Mario Party. The cause of victory can be considered karma for comments made by Emile after an equal gap for a bonus Star on Bowser's Magma Mountain over Wario (the AI who won Mini Board Mad Dash) combined with a Jon-botched Chance Time gave Emile that win. Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Mario Let's Plays Category:GameCube Let's Plays Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Mario Party Series